Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-7-3n)-3(-6n+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-7-3n}{)} - 3(-6n+1) $ $ {14+6n} - 3(-6n+1) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 14+6n {-3(}\gray{-6n+1}{)} $ $ 14+6n + {18n-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6n + 18n} + {14 - 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {24n} + {14 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {24n} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $24n+11$